talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mamoritai -White Wishes-
Mamoritai -White Wishes-''' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～), ou simplement en occident '''White Wishes (Rêves blancs), est la chanson thème de Tales of Graces. Ce thème est composé par Hiroo Yamaguchi, arrangé par JUNKOO, écrit par MIZUE en Japonais et EMI K. Lynn en Anglais, et interprété par BoA. La version chantée sert comme thème d'introduction au jeu. Des alterations instrumentales, "Not Getting Through" et "Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Ending Version)", sont arrangées par l'équipe musicale de Namco Tales Studio. Paroles Japonaises= Opening Kanji :“これで終わり”そう思っていた遠いあの日 :今は言える 羽ばたける“始まり” だったと :君のぬくもりが広がる 手のひらと胸の隙間 :君と行く先 探してる 心繋いで :まもりたい :まもられてる :会えない時間も ずっと :一秒ずつ 私達は :強くなれるから :降り積もる哀しみを :そっと溶かすように :いつまでも :いつでも :まもりたい :まもられてる :会えない時間も ずっと :一秒ずつ 君と私 :強くなれるから :忘れない :君に出逢って :生まれ 変われる 願い :信じてる :だから 私 :すべて 守りたい :すべて 守りたい Romaji :"Kore de owari" sō omotte ita tōi ano hi :Ima wa ieru habatakeru "hajimari" datta to :Kimi no nukumori ga hirogaru te no hira to mune no sukima :Kimi to yuku saki sagashiteru kokoro tsunaide :Mamoritai :Mamorareteru :Aenai toki mo zutto :Ichibyō zutsu watashitachi wa :Tsuyoku narerukara :Furitsumoru kanashimi wo :Sotto tokasu yō ni :Itsu made mo :Itsu demo :Mamoritai :Mamorareteru :Aenai toki mo zutto :Ichibyō zutsu kimi to watashi :Tsuyoku nareru kara :Wasurenai :Kimi ni deatte :Umare kawareru negai :Shinjiteru :Dakara watashi :Subete mamoritai :Subete mamoritai Full Ver. Kanji :“これで終わり”そう思っていた遠いあの日 :今は言える 羽ばたける“始まり” だったと :君のぬくもりが広がる 手のひらと胸の隙間 :君と行く先 探してる 心繋いで :まもりたい :まもられてる :会えない時間も ずっと :一秒ずつ 私達は :強くなれるから :広い夜空 寄り添う星達 見上げながら :かけがえのない今日の向こう 明日が生まれる :ふたりの間を行き交うこの空気 大事にしたい :透き通ってゆく 心から 優しくなれる :忘れない :君とこうして :分かち合えるぬくもり :感じてる たったひとつ :未来 照らすもの :降り積もる哀しみを :そっと溶かすように :いつまでも :いつでも :まもりたい :まもられてる :会えない時間も ずっと :一秒ずつ 君と私 :強くなれるから :忘れない :君に出逢って :生まれ 変われる 願い :信じてる :だから 私 :すべて 守りたい :すべて 守りたい Romaji :"Kore de owari" sō omotte ita tōi ano hi :Ima wa ieru habatakeru "hajimari" datta to :Kimi no nukumori ga hirogaru te no hira to mune no sukima :Kimi to yuku saki sagashiteru kokoro tsunaide :Mamoritai :Mamorareteru :Aenai toki mo zutto :Ichibyō zutsu watashitachi wa :Tsuyoku narerukara :Hiroi yozora yorisō hoshitachi miage nagara :Kakegae no nai kyō no mukō asu ga umareru :Futari no aida wo yukikau kono kuuki daiji ni shitai :Sukitōtte yuku kokoro kara yasashiku nareru :Wasurenai :Kimi to kōshite :Wakachi aeru nukumori :Kanjiteru tatta hitotsu :Mirai terasu mono :Furitsumoru kanashimi wo :Sotto tokasu yō ni :Itsu made mo :Itsu demo :Mamoritai :Mamorareteru :Aenai toki mo zutto :Ichibyō zutsu kimi to watashi :Tsuyoku nareru kara :Wasurenai :Kimi ni deatte :Umare kawareru negai :Shinjiteru :Dakara watashi :Subete mamoritai :Subete mamoritai |-| Anglaises= Opening :Think of days with no hope so alone in the dark I cried so many tears :Now I know now I know the page was turning chapter one in my book of love :But you came and you showed me that dreams can come true :I want you to know my heart glows from your touch :In your arms all my pain inside washes right through :Together we'll find the way :I believe your love I believe in our love :No matter what I know our aim is true :Every step we take our love will grow stronger :I wish that two hearts could be one :Seasons are changing (the) snow's coming down now :Melting from traces of our love :Never be alone :Forever more :I believe your love I believe in our love :No matter what I know our aim is true :Every step we take our love will grow stronger :I wish that two hearts could be one :I'll be there for you I'll be right by your side :I promise to cherish eternally :You're the only one to lead me through this life :I wish that our hearts could be one :I wish that our hearts could be one Full Ver. :Think of days with no hope so alone in the dark I cried so many tears :Now I know now I know the page was turning chapter one in my book of love :But you came and you showed me that dreams can come true :I want you to know my heart glows from your touch :In your arms all my pain inside washes right through :Together we'll find the way :I believe your love I believe in our love :No matter what I know our aim is true :Every step we take our love will grow stronger :I wish that two hearts could be one :Here we are hand in hand we watch the stars up in the sky they're shining down on us :We can share everyday in every way we hold the promise of tomorrow :Hold me tight wanna feel you close don't let me go :I want us to be until the end of time :Call my name any time when your heart feels sorrow :I'll wipe the tears from your face :I'll be there for you I'll be right by your side :I promise to cherish eternally :You're the only one to lead me through this life :I wish that our hearts could be one :Seasons are changing (the) snow's coming down now :Melting from traces of our love :Never be alone :Forever more :I believe your love I believe in our love :No matter what I know our aim is true :Every step we take our love will grow stronger :I wish that two hearts could be one :I'll be there for you I'll be right by your side :I promise to cherish eternally :You're the only one to lead me through this life :I wish that our hearts could be one :I wish that our hearts could be one Catégorie:Chansons